


Her battle

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: I dottori erano stati ottimisti ma lei non aveva bisogno di sorrisi forzati o parole incoraggianti.<7i>Aveva chiesto quanto tempo le restasse e se non si potesse davvero più fare niente, non per sé ma per Brittany, per non spaventarla troppo. Le risposte non erano quelle che aveva sperato ma almeno erano state sincere si era detta prima di lasciare l’ospedale con le sue gambe, almeno riusciva ancora a camminare aveva pensato.





	Her battle

 I dottori erano stati ottimisti ma lei non aveva bisogno di sorrisi forzati o parole incoraggianti.

Aveva chiesto quanto tempo le restasse e se non si potesse davvero più fare niente, non per sé ma per Brittany, per non spaventarla troppo. Le risposte non erano quelle che aveva sperato ma almeno erano state sincere si era detta prima di lasciare l’ospedale con le sue gambe, almeno riusciva ancora a camminare aveva pensato.

Santana sapeva di essere condannata fin dall’inizio ma aveva voluto provare ogni soluzione, ogni cura, persino le cure sperimentali pur di trovare una soluzione. A Brittany aveva detto che stava bene, era stata male ma ora si stava riprendendo ed entro breve tempo tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, dovevano solo avere fiducia. La bionda le aveva creduto, o aveva finto di crederle, ma Santana non le avrebbe mai confessato quanto il suo stato fosse grave, Brittany non si meritava quello, era la sua battaglia, sua e sola sua, sia in caso di vittoria ché di sconfitta.

Si fermò per qualche istante a riprendere fiato e poi si diresse verso la macchina, andava bene, tutto sarebbe andato bene di lì a poco, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.  
Doveva stare attenta, nascondere gli anti dolorifici nei cassetti, far sparire i referti troppo drammatici e soprattutto mai mostrarsi troppo debole di fronte a Brittany, non avrebbe sopportato di vedere lo sguardo di pena misto a carità negli occhi della bionda, da tutti ma non da lei.

Lei era Santana Lopez, Snixx, e non avrebbe permesso a nessuna malattia di distruggerla, non ora che era così vicina ad ottenere quello che volevano, quello che lei e Brittany volevano si corresse mentalmente, non poteva cedere.

Compose velocemente il numero di Brittany, aveva così bisogno di sentirla, fosse solo per un saluto ma doveva sentire sua moglie, Brittany doveva restare all’oscuro di tutto quello schifo, o almeno ignorarlo il più a lungo possibile.

Lei era Santana Diabla Lopez e non era ancora esistita la malattia capace di distruggerla completamente


End file.
